Come Home Confessions
by vixen519
Summary: Edward has something important to tell his 'parents' about his rogue years & he fears it will affect how they look at him. (set during 'Twilight')


Come Home Confessions

AN: Set during Twilight RIGHT after the whole Edward talking with Bella about his history. Also anything mentioned here I got my reference from twilight wiki. And for the disclaimer - I own NONE of the below :( - ~Vixen519

* * *

Carlisle was home in his office working on some paperwork for a recent patient he'd had worked on just a few days ago with a rather severe case of the flu, who had been sent home just early last night, when he heard Edward come home suddenly and enter into his office.

"I thought you were going to be with Bella a bit longer Edward… unless she didn't take your news well?"

He shook his bronze head in the negative, "She actually reassured me of my soul & that I'm quite not a monster as much I tried to tell her I was! She seems unreal Carlisle and baffles me at everything she does, but that's not why I'm standing here currently. While I was telling her my story I lied a bit about my rogue years away from Esme & you. And it occurred to me I never told you or Esme something I did without your knowledge"

The blonde matriarch was confused by this, "You said it was just the worst of mankind you had killed son; rapists, murders & the like. What more do you need to get off your mind and chest? You know it has long past and both Esme & I have forgiven you"

His words were strong and full of compassion. Edward's shoulders fell at this though and his face filled with, if possible, even more guilt. Even his voice sounded like he was in pain, more then usual at least.

"I'm not sure you'll think the same when you hear what I've to say by the time I've finished…and I fear Esme will never forgive me"

_I had been gone from Esme and you for around almost a year by this point. I was back in Chicago trying to lose myself in the crowd that night and so far it was working quite well. It was around 10PM when I heard __his__ thoughts._

'_She looks & even sounds exactly like her. If I put her in some of her old clothes & close my eyes it be perfect revenge on the old bitches memory where ever the fuck she went off to'_

_I looked into the direction I heard the voice / thought and saw a graying man in a decent sea foam suit with black tie and matching black shinned shoes. A quick glimpse to his left hand showed no wedding band but did reveal a tan-line, he had been once for sometime it seems. He was eying a woman across the bar that was with a well sized group of friends and was laughing gaily. He was very much was looking the part of the wolf after red riding hood right now and the poor woman had not a clue. Her thoughts were jumble from alcohol. All she thought about was the man she had her hand on delicately while she laughed briefly, she wondered if he adored her as much as she adored him and if he would ever tell her and how he would do it._

_Which is why when it came to closing time and everyone left I followed the young woman home to make sure she got home safely. She deserved to know if she had that chance with that young man at the bar and laughed so heartily. However about 3 blocks away from the bar, the wolf-like man shoved her into an alley-way and began to have his way with her. Just as he tearing off her delicate blue and cream blouse off she fainted. That's when I attacked him. I broke his neck clear & drained him completely. I eventually searched his person for identification of his vile being. That was my mistake .I found the identification in his back left pocket with some change. It was Esme's ex-husband Charles Evenson I had just killed._

Carlisle just blinked at him once but a loud gasp was heard from behind Edward. Both the Cullen men turned their heads to the noise and saw Esme standing with wide eyes and hand to her mouth.

"I had no idea you've struggled with that for so long you dear dear boy", and with that she jumped towards him and hugged him as she dry-sobbed into his chest.

"But Esme didn't you at some point care for him? You were married to him at one point and I KILLED HIM!", Edward yelled out painfully.

She took an unnecessary breath to calm herself, "I may have during our engagement and the first months of our marriage but he viciously beat that feeling out of me. No, it is safe to say when I left him I left any feeling with him I only have hatred for him and am quite glad to hear he's dead by your hand. I thank you and forgive you of this slip up"

With that she slipped out of his arms, Carlisle's office and ran into the woods just in their backyard.

"Edward", his bronze head shot up to meet Carlisle's eyes looking upon him.

"You have no idea what this means to her do you? I know you can read our minds but for **years** she was terrified he would come back into her life somehow, drag her away from us; from me. So thank you truly. And I meant what I said earlier about forgiveness", he too then got up and followed her after that.

As Edward looked out at his father figure's window he saw them embrace in a passionate kiss before going deeper into the woods while they held hands. He knew he had done the right thing then by coming home and confessing.


End file.
